dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Please be aware that this page may contain spoilers. If you do not want spoilers, please leave now! On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons and on-going events that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES AND DC EVENTS All newly released dragon and event information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do Not *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up, or create an event page while the event is still in progress. This includes the wait of several days after the adult sprite(s) have been released in order to ensure adequate time for all information to be collected, for the artists to submit any extra information they wish to give as well as to help determine the final rarity of the dragon itself. *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *'Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. '(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them). These rules apply while the dragon is being released and until after several days have passed where user's dragons have begun becoming adults. After that, the dragons' article(s) can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragon's or event's article before the dragons have grown up or before the event has ended). Staff Messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to add this information to the Rumor section unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Do not post links to the spriter's alt, because it may result in them getting sick. '- The DC-Wiki Team' ---- Currently Being Released Halloween 2015 This Halloween, it’s time to cause a little havoc. Collect ingredients from the six biomes, and use them to brew up potions. Then use your concoctions on your dragons for all sorts of “fun.” The event runs for one full week, ending on November 1. General Event Credits Organizers: Scroll Badge: Brewing Mischief Icon: Brewing Mischief Banner: Brewing Mischief Cauldron: Event Divider/Border Image: Tricks and Treats It is currently unknown how many items there are to collect in total around the site. As they appear in the pumpkin bucket ToT 2015 Face.png Tot 2015 Firework.gif ToT 2015 Witch.gif ToT 2015 Pumpkin.png ToT 2015 Skull Scroll.png ToT 2015 Firehorse.gif ToT 2015 tree.png ToT 2015 skull.gif ToT 2015 brain jar.png ToT 2015 floating creature.png ToT 2015 trident.gif ToT 2015 dragon.png ToT 2015 beetle.gif ToT 2015 octopus.gif ToT 2015 bats.gif ToT 2015 gift.gif ToT 2015 sweet.gif ToT 2015 plasma globe.png ToT 2015 bat jar.gif ToT 2015 creature.gif ToT 2015 beetle yellow.gif ToT 2015 spider.gif ToT 2015 eyeball jar.png ToT 2015 little witch.png ToT 2015 grumpy cat.png ToT 2015 leetle bat.gif ToT 2015 haunted tree.png ToT 2015 toad.png ToT 2015 large pumpkin.png ToT 2015 ghost.gif ToT 2015 fish.gif ToT 2015 jar.png ToT 2015 candy.gif ToT 2015 shadow face.gif ToT 2015 blinking eye.gif ToT 2015 beetle blue.gif ToT 2015 sweet pile.png ToT 2015 fog ghost.png ToT 2015 electric globe.gif Artist Credits for Tricks and Treats *To be listed here. Potion Brewing Select two ingredients and click “Make Potion” to attempt to brew a potion. Not all of the combinations of ingredients will work out successfully; look at each ingredient for a hint about what it combines. Ingredients List: Potions List & Effects on Dragons: New Halloween Dragon 2015 Fact: * They will be dropped on 31/10, and will drop for 24 hours. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Holiday Breeding Previous Halloween dragons are able to breed and produce Halloween eggs. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former Halloween eggs. The breeding period will start on October 25th and last for a week. *Abandoned Page on DC Recent Releases August 2015 Release *Lunar Herald Category:Browse